stay a while
by seemslikeaporno
Summary: The five times Beckett Oliver asks Jade West out, and the four times she rejects him. / Beck&Jade, oneshot.


**stay a while **

**notes**: _this was written for one of my best friends, anysa (sassysauce). i'm not really a fan of this pairing, so excuse any out-of-character-ness and...i don't know what else. but i hope you enjoy. :) it took a little while to get out of me. any mistakes made on this are mine._  
**summary**: _The five times Beckly Oliver asks Jade West out, and the four times she rejects him.  
_**disclaimer**: _i do not own Victorious._

.

The first time Beck Oliver asks Jade West out brings him more than just a little misfortune.

She's sitting alone at a lunch table with a salad and her feet propped up on the seat beside her, forking a piece of lettuce into her mouth. Beck thinks she's pretty, to say the least, with blue streaks in her hair and porcelain skin and the prettiest eyes he's ever seen.

"Hey," he walks over and sits down beside her, ignoring the look she gives him, "I'm Beck – Beck Oliver. And you must be my guardian angel. Tell me – did it hurt to fall all the way from heaven?"

"If you don't move right now, you'll _be _in heaven." She says, and that threat makes her sound a little more like the devil. She turns away from him and starts grabbing her lunch from the table and shoving it into her salad container.

"Oh, come on. You're not even going to introduce yourself?" Beck asks, a grin on his face. She stands, and he stands with her.

"Leave me _alone_." Jade grits her teeth together, attempting to sidestep him. He follows her, blocking her path. She groans and rolls her eyes, clenching the can of lemonade in her hand to where she can hear the aluminum crackle. "_Move_," she demands, but Beck only cocks a brow and crosses his arms over his chest and smirks like he's the king of the world.

"Not until you tell me your name." He says, nodding towards her. Jade clenches the can in her hand a little more tightly before forming a tight lipped smile.

"Fine." She cocks her head and tugs him closer to her by his pants, where the lemonade is poured. He lets out a yell and jumps from the cool liquid sliding down his legs. "I'm Jade." She says, tossing the can to the side and shoving him out of her way to eat her lunch somewhere else.

.

The second time Beck asks Jade out isn't any better.

They end up being in the same art class, and, although it takes Beck time to forgive her for pouring lemonade down his pants, he decides to sit down next to her one day during class. They're supposed to be making "snowflakes" but he finds it highly overrated and decides to prod at Jade's shoulder with his finger, causing her to cut in the wrong direction.

She slams down her scissors and turns to glare at him.

"_What_?" She asks, but it sounds less like a question and more like a demand, but he doesn't really comprehend what she could be demanding.

"Call me crazy, but I think we should date. I mean, I need some mean to contradict my nice."

Beck gets a haircut that day, courtesy of Jade West, and it takes three months to grow back to normal.

.

However, he only gives her three days of space after the incident before he's trying for the third time.

"Hey," he says, taking the seat next to her in their Drama class, where Sikowitz is insisting they do drive-by acting exercises, "How're you?"

"Pretend you're a group of angry bumblebees that just had your honey stolen!"

Jade and Beck stand simultaneously, surrounded by buzzing freshmen, and Jade tries to fly away but Beck follows her. "You could talk to me," Beck suggests, buzzing in between his words as he waits for Jade to turn around. She does, and when it happens, she pokes him as hard as she can in the chest.

"I just stung you. Get lost."

"Bumblebees can't _sting_ anything." Beck says, sounding somewhat like a smartass even if that wasn't (_really_) his intention. Jade rolls her eyes and buzzes at him before she pushes her way through the crowd.

Sikowitz tells them to stop after another few minutes, and then tells them to pair up with a partner for mirror image exercises. Beck manages to find Jade and grab her by the arm before anyone else does. He smiles at her, and he's pretty sure that if she was a wasp, she would have definitely stung him. They stand facing each other, and Jade lifts one hand and scowls as she does so. Beck easily copies.

"So, I've been thinking." Beck starts.

"That's never a good sign." Jade replies, lifting up her other hand and waving.

"We should go out." Beck says, sounding a bit insistent.

"_You_ should jump out of a building." Jade answers, knitting her brows together and grinding her teeth.

"Switch leaders!"

Beck grins as hard as he can, and Jade doesn't move a muscle.

"You're supposed to copy me," Beck manages in between his teeth.

"I don't smile." Jade answers, crossing her arms.

"You're not a very good partner," Beck sighs, lifting both of his hands and clapping, which Jade grudgingly copies, "but I'd bet you'd make a good girlfriend. Come on, you should date me."

"You should shut up and stop asking, because it's never going to happen. We have _nothing_ in common." Jade answers, copying him when he pouts.

"I figured you'd say something like that – that's why I got you this." Beck reaches into his pocket and Jade forgets to copy him, even when he pulls out a necklace. "See? It's for you."

Jade eyes it sordidly. "It's ugly," she says.

"Take it," Beck insists, pushing it into her hand. Jade opens her fingers and looks closely at the necklace in her palm. "Now we have something in common." He says, grinning.

Beck has a welt on his forehead for a week from where she threw it at him.

.

Beck Oliver doesn't exactly plan on asking Jade West out for a fourth time, but it happens anyways.

School is out and Beck is about to leave to walk home when he sees her sitting on the curb, her cell phone pressed to her ear and her hand in her hair. He steps forward, reconsiders, and starts to walk away before he hears a muffled noise from her direction. He pivots around and watches her shoulders shake a little before he walks towards her, carefully and slowly, and sits down beside her on the curb.

She glares at him through the water in her eyes and hangs up her phone, attempting to wipe the tears away with her hands.

"Go away." She demands, putting her face in her hands. Beck throws an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his chest, where she tenses up, but doesn't pull away.

"No, I think I'll stay right here," he murmurs, putting his chin on her head and staring out into the empty parking lot. "What happened…?" He finally asks, still talking in a low tone.

"None of your business." She snaps, keeping her face hidden against his shirt.

"Did you lose a bet?"

"_No_."

"Is one of your parents sick?"

"No!"

"Did your dog just die?"

"I _hate_ dogs!" She roughly pushes on his chest and manages to get out of his arms. Beck sits in silence for a moment, placing his hands on the sidewalk beside him, and Jade glares at him with as much anger as she can muster through her tears.

He finally sighs, looking ahead instead of at her.

"I don't know what happened," he begins, bringing up a hand to push hair out of his eyes. Jade sniffles and crosses her arms, copying him and staring out at the lot, "but I know what'll make you feel better."

"_What_."

"You dating me."

"_Fuck _you."

And it takes Beck a little while to recover from the punch in the groin.

.

By the time Beck asks Jade out for a fifth time, he's not really expecting much. In fact, he's sort of worried for his life.

He catches her next to her locker, putting her books away, and he takes his time in going up to her. When he says _hey_, she slams the locker door shut and lets out a breath.

"_What_ do you _want_, Beck?"

"I was just going to say–"

"Look, if I say 'yes', will you _stop_ asking me out?" Jade demands, turning to face him and clutching her backpack strap tightly in her left hand.

"Well, yeah." Beck says, "There's no point in asking you out if we're dating. But—"

"But _nothing_. I'll go out with you! Just stop asking me! And when I break up with you because of your stupidity, you better not talk to me _ever_ again!" Jade says, reaching down to fix the bottom of her shirt. "Got it?"

"I've got it, but," he pauses for a moment, reaching up and cupping his hand on Jade's cheek, "I don't think you'll be breaking up with me anytime soon." His lips meet hers and it feels like angels are singing and like the room went dark and like falling out of an airplane.

When he pulls away, he sees a hint of Jade – the _real_ Jade – and the next moment he's on the floor with what's probably going to be a black eye.

Not that he really expected any less.


End file.
